


Murasakibara's Surprise

by phoenicia1533



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenicia1533/pseuds/phoenicia1533
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Murasakibara's birthday, and Himuro's panicking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murasakibara's Surprise

“Sweetheart,” Murasakibara’s mom spoke through the phone, “come home for your birthday. I’ve been preparing for a party. Invite your friends, okay?” A wide grin and a smug eye expression can be heard all the way from Tokyo.

“Eh, mama~ It’s troublesome to travel all the way from Akita~ Can’t I just go home on the weekend, mama?” The purple giant countered.

“You’re so lazy, Atsushi.” Murasakibara’s oldest brother, Asahi, grumpily commented. “Just come home, will you?”

A chuckle was heard. “Do you want one-chan to pick you up, Atsu-chan?” Murasakibara’s oldest sister, Amaya, teased. “I know you do.”

“Che, he’s already 17, Amaya-neesan. Let Atsushi come home on his own,” one of the twins and Murasakibara’s older brother, Akio, rebutted. “You hear me, Atsushi? You lazy ass.”

“Language, Aki!” Akina, Akio’s twin sister and Murasakibara’s older sister, scolded. “Atsu-chan, I’ll pick you up from the station, don’t worry.”

“Eh~ Thank you, Akina-neechan. But it’s still troublesome to go…”

“Bring Muro-chin with you, will that make the travel better, Atsu-chan?” Amaya teased again.

“Maybe~ I’ll tell him tomorrow, Amaya-neechan. He’s sleeping already.”

“Remember Atsushi, invite your friends, okay? I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Bye bye, baby boy.”

“Bye bye, mama~”

 

 _Click_. Seems like there’s going to be a party at Atsushi’s. Yep, Himuro’s not actually asleep.

 

> * * *
> 
>  

 

On Friday, October 9th, Himuro Tatsuya found himself on the train to Tokyo, together with a grumpy purple-haired giant in tow. They took the day off, because it takes a little more than seven hours to get home from Akita. They skipped classes (no one needs to know that) and they were able to get permission from Coach Araki to be excused from that day’s training—in fact, to celebrate in their beloved sweet-toothed baby’s birthday, they didn’t have any practice on that day.

 

They arrived at the Murasakibara home around 3pm, with enough time to panic. It wasn’t in Himuro Tatsuya’s nature to panic, but it’s Murasakibara’s birthday and there is something that needs to be panicked about.

 

Akashi Seijuurou will not be coming.

 

Of all the members of the Generation of Miracles, as he has discovered, Murasakibara was most fond and afraid of their former captain, despite the change of personality the redhead has gotten. Since then, Akashi made it a point to rekindle his friendship with the former members of Teikou’s basketball elite, and it was notable that he and Atsushi has definitely grown closer than they were during middle school.

 

That was the reason why the Yosen center was so grumpy on the way to the train until they reach his family home. He said, “ _Aka-chin is not coming. There’s no point. I don’t want to come home, Muro-chin, Aka-chin is not coming. Leave me alone._ ” Of course, being Himuro Tatsuya, he was not letting the big purple baby not attend the big birthday party that his mother prepared for him, so he convinced him with, “ _I’ll call Akashi-san the day we leave for Tokyo, Atsushi, and I’ll convince him to come—it’s only five hours by train from Kyoto, anyway.”_

 

Himuro did call Akashi (using Murasakibara’s phone) around two in the morning, hoping that he would catch the Rakuzan captain off his guard, piss him off, and play the blame game on him for missing Atsushi’s birthday. However, he was the one who was caught off guard. The redhead’s smug grin was heard all the way from Kyoto when he answered the phone—he instantly knew it was Himuro calling. Apparently, he also expected the Yosen shooting guard was going to call him and convince him to go to Murasakibara’s party, to which he just said, “ _Himuro-san, don’t worry. Please tell Murasakibara I’ll send something for him to enjoy on his birthday. Have a good night and safe travels with him.”_

 

Everyone who’s going to be at the party will be fucked.

 

> * * *
> 
>  

 

Dusk arrived, but the package that Akashi Seijuurou promised to at least comfort Murasakibara Atsushi still hasn’t. The first ones to arrive were Kuroko who was carrying a big bag of Japanese sweets, Taiga who was carrying American chocolates (courtesy of Alex, no wonder) and Kise who was jumping in excitement.

 

“Happy birthday Murasakicchi, happy birthday Murasakicchi~” Kise sang.

“Oi, Murasakibara, uh, happy birthday. I got you these chocolates. Do you like chocolates? Uh, fuck, I don’t kno—” Taiga nervously handed the bag. “Yo, Tatsuya.”

“It’s okay, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko interrupted, “Murasakibara-kun likes sweets anyway,” he hands Atsushi another bag. “Happy birthday Murasakibara-kun, I got you those sweets you used to have at the arcade. I won them all for you.”

Atsushi just pouted and said, “you’re being too noisy. Please shut up, Kuro-chin, Kise-chin, Kaga-chin.”

“You’re being rude, Atsushi,” Himuro takes Murasakibara’s presents. “Hello, Taiga.”

 

Well. Looks like those sweets are nothing compared to Akashi-san, huh. Murasakibara’s mom was too busy in the kitchen to attend to guests, and Atsushi’s siblings were out (according to Amaya-neechan, it was to ‘ _spend some time with his friends’_ but Himuro knows that it was a ploy to play matchmaker between himself and Atsushi); so it was Atsushi and Himuro’s job to actually entertain them—well, Himuro. Murasakibara was in too bad a mood to talk, or even munch on sweets.

 

Within the next few minutes, Aomine and Momoi arrived, with another grumpy giant in tow, Midorima. Momoi explains, “Midorin is grumpy because he can’t bring Takao-kun with us.”

“Please shut up, Momoi.”

“That’s not the proper way to treat a lady, Midorima-kun,” Kuroko scolds.

“As if you know something, Tetsu,” Aomine replies.

“Kyaaaa! Tetsu-kun, hello!” Save it for Momoi to gush over Kuroko. “Did you bring your dear doggy with you?”

“Momocchi! Aominecchi! Midorimacchi!” Kise, coming from the toilet, greeted.

“Fucking disgusting, Kise, did you even wash your hands?” Aomine grimaced.

“I did, I did!” Kise happily replied. “We’ve got a problem, guys.”

Midorima scoffs. “Let me guess, Akashi’s not coming.”

Himuro had a look of panic on his face. “Please, Midorima-san, don’t say it so loud. Atsushi might hear you. He’s already mad and grumpy as it is.”

Aomine laughs. “What the fuck, Murasakibara, you’re grumpy because Akashi’s not—”

 

A doorbell rings.

 

Murasakibara, as though playing the offensive in a game, rushed from where he was sulking towards the door. “Aka-chin!”

Taiga unintelligently reacts. “Huh?”

 

A mailman was seen popping his head into the door. “Uh… Delivery for a Murasakibara Atsushi?”

Murasakibara’s eyes shone. “That’s me~”

“Please sign here and enjoy your delivery. Thank you.” The delivery guy produced a medium-sized box that can probably fit little children.

 

A note was plastered on it, with a very obvious Akashi Seijuurou handwriting.

 

> _Dear Murasakibara,_
> 
> _I’m sorry I can’t come. I’ve filled this box with various sweets and candies from all over the world, just for you. Oh, and I’ve put something else. Please be sure to answer it when it emits a sound._
> 
> _Happy birthday and I look forward to spending time with you soon,_
> 
> _Akashi Seijuurou_

Murasakibara’s facial expression noticeably change into one full of rage. “Aka-chin…” He then throws the box away from him and runs to his room.

“Atsushi!” Himuro shouts after the purple giant.

 

It was no use. Murasakibara’s birthday is absolutely ruined, and it was only seven in the evening. Good job, Akashi-san.

 

While everyone was having dinner (Murasakibara’s mom delivered dinner to Atsushi’s room, where thankfully, he’s eating), a ringing tone from a cellphone was heard.

 

“Oi Kise, shut your phone up,” Aomine complained.

“Kise, if it’s one of your fans again, I’m going to kill you,” Midorima warned.

“Hey, hey, it’s not mine, see!” Kise held his smart phone up for everyone to see.

“I think it’s coming from the box,” Kuroko guessed. “Kagami-kun, since you’re closest, could you please bring it here?”

 

Taiga stands, opens the box and lifts the phone. “It’s an unknown number.”

“Just answer it, idiot, it’s from Akashi,” Midorima ordered.

“Fine,” Taiga places the phone to his ear and answers. “Hello?” He puts it in loudspeaker.

“ _Kagami-kun, good evening. This is Akashi Seijuurou_ ,” the voice said. “ _May I please speak to Murasakibara? Thank you_.”

“Akashicchi! Where are you?” Kise shouted.

“What the hell, Akashi. You do realize the big baby’s grumpy because of you, right?” Aomine stated.

“Aomine-kun is right, Akashi-kun. Please take responsibility,” Kuroko suggests.

“ _I am taking responsibility by this phone call, Kuroko. Kise, I can’t tell you where I am. I need to talk to Murasakibara. Please give him the phone_.”

Himuro rose from his seat, took the phone from Taiga and proceeded to Atsushi’s room. “Atsushi, there was a phone in Akashi-san’s package. Akashi-san is on the line, he wants to talk to you.”

 

Murasakibara slowly opens the door. “Is that true, Muro-chin?”

“ _Yes, Murasakibara, I am indeed here. Can we talk?_ ”

“Aka-chin!” The purple titan took the phone from Himuro’s hand and locked the door.

 

The rest of the Generation of Miracles, Himuro, Kagami and Murasakibara’s mom can’t help but try to eavesdrop on the purple baby’s conversation with the redhead.

 

_“Aka-chin—”_

_“You know it’s my birthday but—”_

_“You promised—”_

_“Haaa? Tokyo? Where—”_

_“Haaa? Why didn’t you say so!”_

 

Oh shit, Murasakibara was rushing towards his door. Another moment of panic. “Move, move, Atsushi’s coming out!” Himuro hissed. One by one, the wannabe eavesdroppers ran out to the hall and into the Murasakibara home’s living room.

 

When Murasakibara was out and running for his life, he screeched, “Aka-chin’s outside! Aka-chin is outside! He came for my birthday!”

 

 _So that’s what Akashi-san was talking about_ , Himuro thought.

 _Akashi-kun is sweet after all_ , Kuroko thought.

 _We went through purple titan hell for what, a fucking surprise?_ Aomine thought.

 _At least Murasakicchi’s happy now_ , Kise thought.

 _I’m so done with these people_ , Midorima thought.

 _Akashi-kun’s really special to Mukkun, huh_ , Momoi thought.

 _Are these kinds of surprises normal for them_ , Kagami thought.

 _Hmm, I don’t know who’s better for my Atsu-chan, Himuro-kun or Akashi-kun_ , Murasakibara’s mom thought.

“AKA-CHIN!” Murasakibara lifted his former captain from the ground and put him in a bone-crushing hug.

Murasakibara’s mom went to her home’s door and welcomed her fashionably late guest. “Good for you to make it, Seijuurou-kun.”

Akashi, looking a little haggard and crushed, try to reply. “Ah, Murasakibara-san. It’s good to be here. Please— _Murasakibara, I’m crushed, I can’t breathe_ —ahem, please excuse my tardiness.”

“Nonsense—sweetheart, put him down so he can breathe—please, come in.”

 

At the sight of the redhead, everyone rose up and greeted him.

 

“Hello, Akashicchi!” Kise grinned.

“Akashi-kun, welcome!” Momoi smiled and hugged him.

“Akashi-kun, good for you to arrive,” Kuroko deadpanned.

“You’re late, Akashi, we had to deal with the titan here,” Aomine pointed.

“If you’re going to do something alike on your birthday, please don’t invite me,” Midorima pleaded.

Himuro and Kagami just waved, “Yo.”

 

“Here, here, Aka-chin,” Murasakibara pulled on Akashi towards the dining room. “You’re hungry, I can smell you. Come on.”

“… And that’s Murasakibara-talk for ‘let’s eat’,” Himuro supplied.


End file.
